Rain
by themagickat
Summary: Rain falls, rain checks, and raining out. Three stages of Stiles and Lydia's relationship. Stydia, StilesxLydia


**Hello, there! So I was looking through some old documents and found this. I don't believe I've posted it up anywhere yet, so... Here you go!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned any of these characters, I would be writing a million episodes and webisodes and movies, not fanfiction. **

* * *

It started with a rainstorm.

After the first drop, Lydia stared up at the sky as if to question the wetness spreading across the skin of her forearm. And then the thunder came and she and Allison both shrieked as immediately the skies opened up, drenching them in seconds. They ran, screaming and half laughing down the street towards the nearest house. There was weird syncopated music thumping from inside the well-worn two story, but the porch gave them much needed shelter from the rainstorm that came from nowhere. They huddled at one end of the porch and tried to mute their laughter as they waited out the storm on a stranger's porch.

The door banged open and a guy of medium build with dark floppy hair and the most genuine puppy dog face loped out onto the porch laughing in awe as he took in the sudden storm. "Stiles!" he happily called behind him, not noticing the girls who had frozen on the porch, stricken with fear. He turned then, a smile on his face and noticed them. He paused and looked at them for a moment, utterly confused at why there were two girls standing on his porch, soaked and looking slightly like two drowned cats.

"Stiles!" he called more urgently, his eyes never leaving the pair of them. Or rather, Lydia noticed, never leaving Allison. She rolled her eyes. Figures. Allison already had every guy on their floor drooling after her and it was only the second month of classes.

"Dude, it's a rainstorm. I know you have the mind of a three-year-old, but…" A lanky guy with floppy brown hair appeared in the doorway, his grin teasing as he ribbed his friend. But as he saw the first boy's stiff posture, he followed his sight line to the girls and raised his eyebrows. "Good man, McCall. Knew you had it in you," he said seriously before offering a goofy grin to the girls. "Ignore Tommy Boy over there," he said amicably, hooking a thumb in the first boy's direction. "He plays some mean pinball but his hospitality skills are shit." Allison stared at him, puzzled, but Lydia laughed, instantly liking this kid and his obscure references.

"Since Scott seems to have been struck dumb by your beauty, easily done, I'm afraid," the Stiles boy winced as Scott hit his arm. "Anyway, why don't you come in and dry off. Doesn't look like it's stopping anytime soon," he added, turning a weathered and trained eye to the storm. He held the screen door open and gestured for the girls to enter ahead of him.

Lydia stepped over the threshold first and immediately wrinkled her nose. It was a typical college boys' house. Pizza boxes that had sat there for who knows how long littered the flat surfaces. Beer bottles and cans congregated around the bottom of the couch and chairs, in front of which stretched the cords and console of an oldschool gaming system. She was sure Allison's face mirrored her own. Wide eyes as they tried to put on an "I'm-fine-with-this-even-though-I'm-screaming-on-the-inside" face.

Stiles walked in behind them and must have seen their faces, as he grimaced and dropped his head, rubbing his neck with a hand. "Sorry it's a mess. Party last night." Lydia looked at him, raising an eyebrow as if to say _Really? On a Wednesday?_ He grinned and dropped the hand. "Alright, Saturday, but we were gonna clean today, I swear."

"After you played a little Mario Kart," Lydia finished with a matching smile, indicating the flashing television as the game sat paused on the screen. Scott and Stiles assumed the same sheepish smile then and it automatically endeared them to her. She gestured to herself and Allison and the state they were in. "Is there a bathroom we could use to clean up a little bit?"

"Oh! Right!" Scott jumped to life then, walking across to the stairs and nodding upwards. "Come on, I'll show you." After he saw them start across the floor, he bounded up the stairs and was waiting for them as they arrived at the top, towels in his arms. "It's right in there," he said, gesturing to a closed door. "Sorry, it's messy, too. But we didn't really expect, well, you."

After ensconcing themselves in the tiny bathroom, the girls locked eyes and burst into laughter. They recovered slowly, still giggling as they turned to the mirror over the sink. "Oh my God," Lydia bemoaned with a laugh. "I'm surprised they let us in like this!" She had dark mascara streaks running down her cheeks and big, colorful raccoon eyes where her eyeshadow had melted and mixed together. Her hair was dark red with wetness in most places, with random tangles of dry strawberry blonde hair mixed between. Allison looked much better and it was no wonder Scott's eyes had stayed on her. Her naturally dark and curly hair only looked slightly mussed and the light eyeliner and mascara she wore as her only makeup had only softened a little around her eyes into a nice smokey effect. Bitch. They wrung their hair out as best they could into the sink and Lydia made quick work of erasing the streamed makeup from her face.

When they arrived back in the living room, they boys had cleaned up and it actually looked quite decent. "Told you we'd clean up," Stiles said with a smile as the boys noticed the girls' entrance. "Hey, you clean up real nice!" Lydia and Allison laughed as Scott reached over and slapped him. "It was a compliment, dude!" He looked sheepishly up at the girls and motioned to the available seating. "It's pouring still. You can chill till it's over if you want to."

"Sure!" Allison said happily, moving to sit in the empty armchair, the closest available seat to Scott. Lydia rolled her eyes with a loving grin. Her roommate was so transparent. She picked her way carefully over to the couch and sat down next to Stiles. She settled back into the corner, kicking her flats off and tucking her legs up underneath her. Glancing over to the end of the couch, she smiled and nudged Stiles to look as well. Allison and Scott were awkwardly flirting, both haltingly with quick glances down. Stiles and Lydia burst into laughter that they refused to explain, despite their friends' questioning glances.

They were still there hours later when the door flew open, causing Lydia and Allison both to jump and scuttle closer to the guys. The boys, for their part, laughed and took advantage of the girls' fright to get the upper hand on the video game they were playing and win.

"I got stuck in the _fucking_ theatre building for _three hours_." The words were spat angrily by a tall, dark and lean guy who swept into the house like a gale force wind left over from the storm. "Can you believe it? I had to—" He cut off as he noticed the girls in the living room and frowned slightly.

Stiles glanced up and over at his housemate and grinned. "Hey, it stopped raining! We can order a pizza now!" The new boy's face went from confused to annoyed as he walked in fully and shut the door.

"Yeah, like forty five minutes ago. How obtuse are you, Stilinski?" He rolled his eyes and grinned at Lydia and then at Allison, seeming more at ease, his anger dissipated. Stiles just smiled, seemingly pleased with himself. "I'm Danny," the newcomer supplied with a mock glare at the two seated boys. The girls smiled and provided their names as the boys just sat there.

"Oh!" Scott seemed to remember his manners then. "Danny, this is Allison, and Lydia. They got caught in the rain. Girls this is our roommate Danny." Four pairs of eyes rolled at his unnecessary introductions and they all laughed as he became indignant.

"Why were you stuck in the theatre building?" Lydia asked as Stiles assigned Scott and Allison the Very Important Task of ordering the pizzas.

"Danny's our stage manager and we would be _lost_ without him!" Stiles piped in dramatically before joining back into his previous conversation. ("Pineapple on a pizza?! Are you crazy?!") Danny rolled his eyes but looked touched by the compliment.

"My major is stage management," he explained, sitting on the edge of the trunk next to the couch. "I spend a lot of my time in the theatre building for classes and shows." Lydia nodded, a blank smile on her face.

"Trust me, he's invaluable," Stiles said, popping back into the conversation. "Without him, we'd probably die." Danny laughed loudly, earning him a glare from the two on the phone trying to order Stiles-approved pizza.

"You wouldn't die. Go out on stage unprepared, or starve around here maybe. But not necessarily death." Lydia grinned, enjoying their banter.

"So your major is…?" she began, looking expectantly at Stiles.

"Acting," he said matter of factly, earning an eyebrow raise from Lydia. "What? What's wrong with theatre?"

"Nothing you're just…. Not like the other theatre majors I've met."_ Namely, you seem straight._

"You mean, I'm not flamboyant and I don't wear scarves 24/7," he said with a laugh. "I know, I'm an anomaly." She grinned.

"So what about you?" she asked, phrasing the question to Scott who had just hung up the phone.

"Uh… no. I'm Veterinary Science." Allison looked at him in surprise and Lydia echoed her. "I know, not many people know we have that here but it's actually quite a good field."

"Alright, I'm gonna stop you there," Stiles cut in, with a conspiratorial smile for the ladies as Danny stood up. "If I don't, he'll start waxing poetic on the ins and outs of a dog's reproductive system and you don't want to hear that."

"Just call me when the pizza's here," Danny called with a laugh as he left the room, talking over Scott's indignant exclamations as the rest of the room dissolved once more into laughter.

* * *

It stopped with a rain check.

The music blasted through the downstairs floor of the house as Lydia tried to maneuver her way through the drunken throng. The party was actually quite impressive. When they'd first started hanging out with the boys six months ago, she'd had no idea a bunch of theatre kids would party the way that they did. Though she guessed the popularity of Stiles' house could has as much to do with his party-throwing skills as it did the fact that his father was the sheriff and therefore they were practically guaranteed to never get busted there. She finally broke through the crowd into the kitchen, smiling happily as she finally found her friends.

"There you are!" she crowed, hooking an arm around both Stiles and Allison's necks. Okay, so maybe she was already a little drunk. Stiles grabbed her cup from her hand and peered into its depths.

"Empty? Oh no, no, that will not do! Allow me," he said with a smile, ducking out of her arm to refill her cup. She brought both her arms around Allison in his absence and smiled conspiratorially at the girl, her face just inches from hers.

"So," she started, striving for a stage whisper but failing. "What's up with you and Scott? You finally gonna ge—" She was cut off by Allison's hand on her mouth, the girl's eyes wide with over-exaggerated fright.

"Shhhh! He might hear you!" Allison looked around hurriedly only to realize Scott was not in the kitchen like she thought. Lydia pulled Allison's hand off her mouth and laughed.

"I'm _drunk_, not _stupid_," she explained as if to a child. "So…..?"

Allison just graced her with a sly smirk. "Maybe."

"That's my girl!" Lydia crowed with happiness, pulling Allison into a hug. "Just be safe," she whispered into her hair, laughing as Allison playfully hit her side.

"Whoa, I leave for two minutes and you two get all close without me? Now that's just rude," Stiles lamented with a rueful shake of his head as he walked up to the two girls.

"We were just talking about how much we love you," Lydia said as she unwrapped one arm from Allison's neck to pull Stiles into their hug.

"Yes," Allison continued, catching on. "You're the best. You're nice and—"

"You bring us alcohol," Lydia noted happily as she saw her cup in Stiles' hand, now full. Allison snaked her arm around him as well, bringing him fully into their hug.

"And you're just amazing. So we were thinking…"

"How would you feel about…"

"A threesome?"

Stiles' eyes went wide as he looked between the two girls, amazement and a little confusion written all over his face.

"Ugh, that's just mean," he said finally, shaking his head. The girls burst into laughter and let him go. "Damn, you two are cold hearted bitches. And just when I was being nice and bringing you more alcohol."

"Thank you!" Lydia chirped as she grabbed the cup and walked out of his reach.

"Hey! I didn't say that was for you anymore!" She just smiled and slipped out of the door, back into the throng.

It was hours later, and the party had died down some. Most of the theatre kids had left to move on to another party they had promised an appearance at. There were only about a dozen of them left and they were all piled onto the two tiny beds in the house's spare bedroom, laughing.

Lydia couldn't even remember how they all ended up in here. Just that one by one they had all come and piled on top of one another on one of the beds until the frame groaned, threatening to break under their weight, at which point they had all scurried to get up in the midst of laughter and flailing limbs. They had lain there cuddled into one another and talking about life for a while in a way that only extremely drunk people could. There was quiet for a moment and they all listened to the sounds of the abandoned party below.

"Hey," Isaac said suddenly, sitting up. "I love this song!" He scrambled off of the bed and sparked a new breath of life into the others who all started to get up, laughing and dancing their way back out the door and downstairs to the makeshift dance floor in the living room.

Lydia had remained laying on the bed, tired from the amount of dancing she had already done that night. She felt the bed dip behind her as Stiles slid over and wrapped his arms around her, cuddling her from behind. She smiled and leaned back into him. Their friends were the most physically affectionate people she knew and she loved it. It was like having a pack of puppy dogs at her disposal, always. She looked up and over to the other bed to see Danny and Derek still in the room.

They lay there in quiet for a moment and Lydia just enjoyed it, letting her drunk brain drift until Danny's words brought her back to herself.

"Why do you like having sex with girls?"

"I don't." Her response came automatically without thought and Lydia's hand came up to cover her mouth as the three guys laughed at that, Stiles' chuckles rumbling through her body.

"No, really. What's the attraction? I'm genuinely curious."

"You mean you never….?"

"What, Derek? Oh, had sex with girls? No, I always knew."

"Oh. Then… I don't know. It's like… sex," Derek said, unsure how to explain. It was quiet for a moment as the guys thought before Stiles' voice broke the silence, low and deep as he spoke quietly.

"It's good because you have this girl laying there under you, trusting you completely. And it's better than guys, Danny because… they're soft. They have curves." Lydia's breath caught in her throat as Stiles' hand traveled lightly over her stomach onto her hip, grasping it as to prove a point.

"They have this… suppleness that just pulls you in," Derek supplied, his voice going low as well, more gruff. Stiles' fingers started making circles low on her abdomen and Lydia couldn't think straight. She was thankful for the hazy buzz still clouding her mind, knowing she could blame this experience on the alcohol if she needed to, and also knowing this would not be happening without it.

"They have this way of just molding to you," Stiles continued and she could feel his words ghost over her skin. His fingers moved lower and her heartbeat quickened but still she didn't stop him.

"Their skin is just so smooth, it's like your fingers glide across it." His fingers slid lower, digging into her skin slightly as they dipped below the waistband of her skirt and then under her underwear. Her breath hitched and she could feel him grinning lazily behind her.

"They're so responsive," Stiles said, one finger deftly finding her slit and slowly gliding up the length of it. She unconsciously shifted, giving him better access and proving his point.

"And the noises they make…"

"The noises are great," Stiles agreed, flicking one finger around her clit, making her bite her lip tightly. "But…" he trailed off and moved his fingers in a repetitive motion until her breathing became erratic. "I like those little breaths she makes more."

"When she's trying to hold back—"

"—But she can't," he confirmed as Lydia squirmed and he slid his fingers south to swirl around her entrance and back up, dragging her wetness to smooth over her clit as he worked it again. She knew he was playing her, but god he played her body perfectly. She let out one small gasp as he found her sweet spot and he smiled against her shoulder.

She was too far in her own world to notice how Danny turned towards Derek, drawing circles on his abdomen. How Derek caught his breath and focused entirely on himself. In her mind they were both listening for any tell-tale signs from her and every breath she took was agony on top of the pleasure Stiles was giving her down below. She reached up and grabbed his free hand with one of hers, the other going down to grasp his forearm.

Stiles pressed even closer to her and his lips were on her ear as he whispered into the room. "It's the best, though, when you know those breaths, those noises she's repressing are all for you." He pressed down on her then, stilling his fingers and she let out a quiet noise of desperation. She gripped his arm tightly and he chuckled before slowly moving his fingers again.

At that point, a sliver of light cut through the dark room and grew as the door opened wider. Lydia stilled in fright, her eyes squeezed tightly shut. The noises of the party leaked into the room now and she could hear loud, raised voices in the background as someone (Allison? Cora? Definitely female…) spoke to Stiles but all Lydia could feel was terror as his fingers kept moving against her, even as he half-turned to the door to answer the girl. The door shut then and he sighed, slipping back down to her level.

"I hate to stop this, but…. Raincheck?" he whispered into her ear. She nodded mutely as he withdrew his hands and she lay there breathless as she willed her body to come back under control. She felt him roll off the bed and heard him exit, seeing his shadow leaving against the wall in front of her as the light crept through the open door again. They all three lay there in silence for a minute before…

"He was totally messing with you, wasn't he?"

"Shut up," she snapped primly at the laughing boys before heading to the bathroom to compose herself before joining the party again.

* * *

It ended with a rain out.

The day of the Fall Quidditch Tournament dawned bright and clear. Their school actually had an intramural Quidditch team and, Stiles being Stiles, he had found out and roped all of them into joining a team. After a few discussions(read: arguments) about their house colors ("SLYTHERIN?!" "The color green goes really well with my hair." "…. I swear to God, Lydia, I don't even know you."), they had actually come together to be a pretty great team. And they were all set to take down their rivals today in what would prove to be the biggest, best match in all of the school's impressive one year of hosting Quidditch matches.

They spent the morning enthusiastically cheering on or jeering at the other teams, sometimes both to the same team in the same match. It was a warm, humid day that was rapidly approaching cool as it neared closer to lunch and their match that afternoon. Their team and the friends that came to support them had walked out on a truly painful match to watch as a poor Hufflepuff-esque team was squashed by the mean Slytherinites against them. Lydia glanced, frowning, into the car mirrors they passed as they wandered down the soccer field they used to play on and towards the concession stand for lunch. The red of their shirts did nothing for her red hair but clash against it and wash it out.

They paid for their food and claimed one of the picnic tables, everyone crowded joyfully around it, their spirits high. Derek and Lydia had everyone rolling with laughter as they cheerfully described the mercilessness they were going to bestow upon all who came in contact with their beater bats today. Lydia had won her spot as beater by showing Stiles just how forceful she could be (he had bruises for two weeks) and had proved herself time and time again as everyone they went up against underestimated her.

It was halfway through the game right before theirs that she felt it. A tiny drop of rain landing right on her exposed forearm. She looked up at the sky and saw nothing, shaking her head when Allison leaned close and asked her what was wrong.

"Nothing… I thought I felt a raindrop." Allison tipped her head back and laughed, earning the curious glances of their friends.

"Sure, cause it looks so bad out." Lydia rolled her eyes and bumped her shoulder into Allison's lovingly. The bitch.

There was a loud rumble as one of the teams made a particularly impressive goal that could have been a clap of thunder. But it could have also been the noise of dozens jumping to their feet, yelling and clapping. The air grew colder, but the light just grew crisper and brighter. No signs pointed to rain and she tried to push it out of her mind. It was just weird September weather. Nothing to worry over.

It was as they were filing out onto the field to play that the skies decided to open and unleash all hell on the players below.

The storm hit as quickly as the one a little over a year ago that had forced Allison and Lydia onto Scott and Stiles' porch. The two teams bolted for the small space under the announcer's box and scoreboard, the only space near that had any shelter. The crowds on the bleachers shrieked and laughed as they packed up quickly, everyone taking off as fast as they could.

"_Attention, everyone_!" The announcer's voice crackled to life through the speakers, the already distorted voice becoming even more so through the sounds of the rain and the screaming crowds. "_Due to lightning sighted over to the east, this match and all following will have to be postponed to a later date. We thank you for your time and all refunds will be taken care of…" _Lydia stopped paying attention to the tinny voice as everyone started talking at once around her.

"Guys!" Stiles yelled, bringing everyone to order, something she saw the other team's captain doing as well, with a varying degree of success. "Hey!" he snapped and brought everyone back to attention. "So we got rained out. So what? We can still whoop their asses next time." He studiously ignored the dark look the other captain threw him, though a small smirk played at his lips. "Why don't we all go to the Pizzeria and drown our sorrows in the beautiful majesty that is a large Sergei's Special?" He smiled as his team returned to a happy, smiling group and Lydia watch as the other team made for the cars, along with the rest of the crowds and all the officiates. She nudged Stiles' arm and he looked where she pointed. "Oh! Right, the lightning. Let's get out from under this metal death trap, hmm?" He grinned and pointed. "To the cars! Last one at the Pizzeria buys my food!" The whole team laughed and took off at that last demand, trying to beat each other to the cars.

Lydia was following them, cursing her shortness as she lagged behind. She turned her head and caught sight of something by the bleachers that caught her up short. "STILES!" He stopped short and she grinned as he slid awkwardly a few feet on the slick grass. "The equipment!" She saw him sigh and turn towards the bleachers, running for them alongside her. When Stiles was made Team Captain ("Hello, I discovered it!"), she had insisted she get to be co-captain. And he had very grudgingly succumbed to her peer pressure. As such, she and Stiles were responsible for all the team's equipment they used and the stuff they borrowed from the school.

Lydia stumbled as she reached the bench and fell to her knees, only slightly caring about the mud as she quickly reached for all their random assorted gear. Thankfully most people had their main equipment on them and all that was left were small things like extra gloves, water bottles, an extra "broom" or a lacrosse stick as Muggles called it, their practice Snitch, and whatever crap their teammates had left out. She screamed and then laughed loudly as a thunderclap roared overhead, joining Stiles in the adrenaline fueled laughter that only this kind of situation elicited. She slipped and slid as she tried to get up, her arms full of equipment. She gained her purchase and they started running for the locker rooms, the only haven they could see in the quickly worsening storm. A thunderclap boomed as they reached the doors, sounding like it was right behind them. Lydia yelped and tripped into Stiles' back, sending them both lurching through the doorway.

Their equipment scattered all over the floor as they both let go to catch themselves. Stiles turned and caught Lydia in his arms as they fell, landing against the wall on a bench. Their almost manic laughter echoed off the walls as they caught their breath. Slowly the laughter died as they realized their position. The rain pounding on the metal walls of the room was the only noise for a full moment as they stared at one another.

And then Stiles had leaned forward, finally closing that distance between them and pressed his lips against hers. Lydia pressed back against him eagerly, her hands coming up to grasp his face on either side. Stiles' fingers dug into Lydia's sides as they met each other with open kisses. He grasped her bottom lip between his teeth and she gasped, letting him slide his tongue in against hers. Their kisses escalated quickly, hungrily trying to devour each other. His hands came up to brace her hips naturally as she shifted positions, moving so she was straddling him. She tossed her hair over one shoulder and bent to kiss his neck, offering him a break for air. His fingers danced at the edge of her shirt as she dragged her lips back up his jaw to meet him in a searing kiss. She moved in sync with him as he pulled her shirt up her body, breaking the kiss to help him pull the article off and toss it to the floor. She let him rake her body with his eyes briefly and flushed when his eyes darkened even more at the sight of her. She leaned back in quickly, capturing his lips again as his hands travelled all over her torso, teasing the edges of her breasts until she was impatiently moving against him. He chuckled darkly and slid his hands around to the back to undo her bra and pull it off. His hands softly rounded her breasts and cupped them gently, flicking at her nipples with his thumbs. She moaned into his mouth and he pulled away to lavish his mouths attention to her nipples. She ran her hands down his back as far as she could, grabbing the shirt's material and bunching it up, pulling it towards her until he had to let go of her to pull it off. He tossed it somewhere vaguely in the direction of her shirt and pulled her tight against him, sealing her mouth in a hot kiss as their bodies molded together, skin to skin providing a much better sensation for the both of them.

Lydia rolled her hips against him, making Stiles groan and mewling herself as she felt his erection beneath his trousers. She did it again, craving more friction, more contact, and tried to feel more of him this time. On her third gyration, he grasped her hips tightly, pulling her tighter as he pressed up into her. She gasped and moaned into his open mouth as she felt him. Her hands dropped to her sweatpants, trying to push them off while still sitting. Smoothly, he moved them to a standing position and she kicked off her tennis shoes, her pants and underwear soon following. His hands followed her pants down over her ass and grasped it as he turned them so she was leaning against one of the lockers.

He moved his hands forward, one dropping to her slit, running a quick finger down the length to tease her. His fingers were quick to find her clit, circling it maddeningly light and quick, making her squirm to try and get more contact. He kicked his shoes off haphazardly and pushed his sweatpants down his hips with one hand, both of her dainty ones reaching forward to help him. Her fingers found the band of his boxer briefs and pulled them down quickly, her breathing ragged, to free him from his last article of clothing. He let the material slip down his legs and stepped out of them. Her small hands found his now proudly erect member and stroked it softly, quickly, causing him to buck forward slightly. He pressed another tight kiss to her lips as his fingers never ceased their ministrations before stepping away from her and out of her grasp. He bent down and pulled out a condom from his equipment bag, tearing it open as he stepped back to her. He closed the distance between them again and kissed her as he put the condom on, doing it as much by touch memory than anything else. When satisfied it was on, he wrapped his arms around her again, pulling her body tight to his.

With one hand, he lined himself up with her entrance and kissed her as he thrust in. Shallow at first, going deeper and deeper with each thrusting movement until he was buried in her soft heat, his face dropped to press against her neck. She gasped as he filled her, fingers fisting in his hair as she brought her breathing together and nodded. He pulled back almost all the way and thrust forward again, catching her breath in her throat at the impact. He thrust in a few more times and she let her hands roam his body as he repositioned her and—

"Oh!" she cried. The spot inside her he had hit reverberated through her whole body. And again as he hit it the second time. Her fingers tightened on his shoulders, digging into well-defined muscle as she tried to ground herself to that feeling. His hands slid under her ass and she jumped up, wrapping her legs around him.

And then they were sitting and she was riding him and oh, God, that felt so damn good. His fingers now seemed free to roam and they were everywhere. From the pulse point on her neck to her ass to her nipples and to the bones protruding from her shoulder blades as she arched back, putting her nipples at the perfect height for his mouth to suck.

"Shit," she swore quietly. And then, "Fuck!" Louder. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Louder with every thrust until she had to drop her mouth to his shoulder and bite down to keep the expletives inside. The pressure grew and grew until she couldn't hold back anymore.

"Fuuuck-augh-ahhh!" She let out a swear that morphed into a groan and finally into a baby scream as she came, the outpouring of all the unsaid feelings she'd let fester since that night he'd tortured her with no possible way of release. He pounded a few more times into her, riding the waves of her orgasm until he finally tensed beneath her and she felt his cock squeeze and spasm with every spurt.

They sat leaning on each other, breathing heavily for a long moment before Lydia tried to stand up. Stiles' arms wrapped around her and held her still, his forehead still resting on her shoulder, where it had been since he started coming down from his high. He smiled and placed a kiss to her shoulder before letting her go. "Wow."

"Wow," she echoed, just as emphatically and they seemed to communicate all they needed to through those simple statements. His eyes gleamed every time they met hers as they tried to pull themselves together. They dressed quickly and threw all of the equipment into Stiles' bag to distribute and deal with later. Lydia tentatively opened the door and smiled as the fresh rain scent wafted into the room, airing out the admittedly musky scent it now seemed to house.

"Hey, it stopped raining!" Stiles observed from behind her, his fingers playing at the small of her back.

"Guess that means we have to go eat pizza now," Lydia agreed as she led the way out of the room, a smile on her face. "We can't claim 'stuck by rainstorm' as any more of an excuse." She laughed and started towards the cars, knowing it would only take Stiles a second to catch up to her.

They had managed to make it seem completely normal that they were a half hour late and completely mussed by the time they made it to the Pizzeria and were fairly sure that their friends had bought the story. Which was basically true, they just left out a large portion.

That was, until they turned around to go order and all their friends laughed loudly. They both turned around confused but no one would meet their eye, let alone tell them why they were laughing. Puzzled, they turned around again, ignoring the fresh waves of chuckles as they stepped towards the counter to order. It was Isaac's voice carrying over to them that made their cheeks blush scarlet.

"Dude, _why are they wearing each other's shirts?!"_


End file.
